


Play Date

by BlackMageEljin



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Fluff, Kids being cute, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, baby judar has a big ol crush on hakuryuu, bb hakuryuu just wants to be friends with everyone, cheek kissus, how did i ever think i was straight, just some cute childhood juhaku framed with some fluffy postcanon juhaku, kouha just wants to play dress up, that one memory all gays have where we look at our childhood and wonder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMageEljin/pseuds/BlackMageEljin
Summary: Hakuryuu thinks back to the first time he met his cousin and the mischief Kouha and Judar dragged him into that day.
Relationships: Judal | Judar/Ren Hakuryuu, Judal | Judar/Ren kouha
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Play Date

Judar and Hakuryuu were settling in for the night, the former Magi snuggling up to his king for a goodnight kiss before curling up next to him for the night. He yawned cutely as his head finally hit the pillows.

"Good night, dear husband~" he teased in a sing-songy voice.

Hakuryuu gave a tiny chuckle despite blushing at the declaration. "We're not married just yet, Judar." He pointed out bashfully.

Judar cracked an eye back open. "Huh? Yeah we are."

Hakuryuu blinked in honest confusion. He waited for the punchline of some joke, but when there wasn't one he raised a skeptical eyebrow. "I'd like to think I'd remember my own wedding."

Judar opened both his eyes now, regarding Hakuryuu curiously. Slowly, a somewhat dangerous grin spread over Judar's face. "Well, it was a long time ago. I guess you wouldn't remember."

Hakuryuu continued on with even more confusion. "What…?"

Judar snickered. "Do you remember the first time you met Kouha?"

Hakuryuu was almost taken aback. He didn't think Judar meant  _ that _ long ago, for obvious reasons. They had all just been little kids when Kouha had first been brought to the palace, it was even before the fire. Curious as to what Judar could possibly be referencing, he racked his memories for everything that had happened on that day…

\--

Kou's third prince had been left to play in the gardens, watched by ambient palace guards to ensure his safety. Even at this age Hakuryuu was fond of plants, happily collecting flowers to bring to his siblings.

Hakuryuu really had been minding his own business when a kid his own age abruptly trotted up to him. He was confused obviously, he'd never seen her before, her clothes were a bit eccentric and very bright while still managing to not clash with her pink hair. Well, maybe some diplomats were finally back home in Rakushou? It didn't really matter, Hakuryuu was happy to make a new friend regardless.

Hakuryuu stood, clasping his hands in front of him politely even though they were still full of flowers. "Hello! It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Ren Hakuryuu, what's your name?" He greeted with a bright smile.

Kouha raised a slightly judgemental eyebrow, placing his hands on his hip. "What're you being so formal for? We're cousins you know." Nevermind there was no way for Hakuryuu to know that.

"What!?" The prince of course shrugged up in embarrassment, feeling awful for apparently not recognizing his own family. "I… I didn't know Kouen and Koumei had another sister…" he admitted sheepishly.

To which Kouha tilted his head to the side. It wasn't the first time someone had mistaken him for a girl since he came here, but it wasn't like he cared much. "En is great! He's already teaching me how to use a sword better!" Kouha decided to brag happily instead. Hakuryuu seemed thoroughly impressed.

The prince's expression turned from awe to bashfulness, hiding his face a bit behind the flowers he was still holding. "I am learning spearmanship, but I have only just started…"

Of course, holding the flowers to his face reminded him they were there. "Oh! For my honorable cousin-" He felt rude again, bowing and holding one of the flowers out to… to…

He gasped, feeling even worse when he realized he still didn't know her name. His eyes turned watery as he looked up to ask. "I… I'm really sorry! Please forgive me, I still don't know your name…"

"Are you crying?"

Hakuryuu only looked more embarrassed. "I feel really bad, okay! I said I'm sorry!"

Kouha felt at least a  _ little _ bad- his cousin was turning out to be a huge baby- but not enough to explain there was no way he could have known his name before now. He did take the flower at least, snatching it out of Hakuryuu's hand and tying it into one of the braids in his hair.

"I'm Kouha!"

Hakuryuu sniffed, wiping the tears out of his eyes. "I-its an honor to meet you Kouha…"

Kouha sighed. This kid, still with all the formalities! He needed to loosen up… and that's when Kouha had an idea! He looked around, quickly locating a couple of sticks and grabbing them.

"We should fight!" Kouha suggested with a bright grin.

Naturally, this caused Hakuryuu to panic. "What!? But! I can't… fight a girl…" 

Kouha frowned. He was a boy, and besides that, there were plenty of girls he knew that were just as strong as he was. 

"That's stupid!" He declared loudly, tossing the longer stick to Hakuryuu who dropped the flowers to clumsily catch it. Without any further warning Kouha charged forward, holding his makeshift sparring weapon with both hands and swinging it down on Hakuryuu. The tiny prince managed to parry, but for the next several blows that was all he could do. Kouha was coming at him relentlessly, big heavy overhanded swings that were too scary for Hakuryuu to try and take advantage of any of the openings. Needless to say, Kouha found this frustrating.

"C'mon! Fight back you crybaby!"

Hakuryuu sniffed. He wasn't crying again! At least not yet… determined, he finally tried to strike back, dodging the next strike and lunging at Kouha after. The other boy barely managed to escape getting knocked.

"Whoa!"

Hakuryuu actually managed to start pushing him back, and when the shock wore off he grinned. This was  _ much _ better! Even if Hakuryuu still looked like he was gonna break down crying any second…

The match went on for just a bit longer with a more even back and forth. Hakuryuu was even finally starting to enjoy himself a little. But then, Kouha hefted his stick back and brought it down with such force that when Hakuryuu parried it just snapped in half. It caused both of them to stumble, Kouha falling forward flat on his face and Hakuryuu right back on his bum. 

"Ow!" 

Kouha winced, slowly sitting up and rubbing his head. When he looked up at Hakuryuu he was a bit panicked to find the other boy was bleeding, the broken tip of his stick having managed to scratch his shin when it went flying. Even if it was just a scratch, hurting one of the princes was gonna get him in trouble right? He wasn't supposed to be doing violent things anymore, and no one would believe him even if it really was an accident. Shit...

"H-hey…"

But before Kouha could say anything else Hakuryuu finally started  _ bawling _ . Kouha winced again. So much for moving into the palace proper...

"Alright, alright! What'd you do this time?" Came the voice of one small Judar, floating over to the garden from where he'd been perched on some roof. He definitely didn't come because he heard Hakuryuu crying, absolutely not.

Hakuryuu sniffed. "L-lord Priest…"

Kouha blinked up at the newcomer, a bit distracted by Judar's long hair. "Who're you?"

Judar looked at Kouha as though he'd just noticed him. "Huh? Judar. The high priest,  _ obviously _ ." He answered cheekily before finally landing next to Hakuryuu and looking over his wound. "Bleh. Life magic is so annoying, but…"

Judar's hands glowed as he made a concentrated face. It took a moment of him struggling, but he eventually managed to get the cut to scab over. He sighed dramatically when it was done, trying to play off the amount of effort that had taken. Kouha watched the entire display with mild awe. 

"There! Now quit crying!"

Hakuryuu sniffed and wiped his eyes, nodding. 

"The hell happened anyway?"

Hakuryuu gasped, covering his mouth with both his hands.

"Lord Priest you can't say words like that!"

"We were fighting but then one of the sticks broke." Kouha explained with a shrug.

Judar frowned. "Well why were you fighting with something brittle like that!? Of course Hakuryuu got hurt, you should be more careful!" He lectured loudly, standing in front of Hakuryuu defensively.

"It's not her fault…" Hakuryuu tried to interject. Judar looked over his shoulder with an eyebrow raised.

"What? Kouha's a boy."

"What!?" Hakuryuu exclaimed in another panic. First he didn't recognize his own cousin, and then he'd been calling him a girl this whole time!? "I- I'm so sorry Kouha! Please forgive me!" Hakuryuu started tearing up again.

Judar caught his panic. "H-hey! It's not your fault, he's super girly!"

Hakuryuu sniffed, that didn't make him feel much better… "Why didn't you say anything, Kouha?" 

Kouha blinked, still not entirely understanding what the big deal was about that. He shrugged again. "It doesn't really matter either way does it?"

Judar turned back to him, confused and a bit hopeful. "Wait, it doesn't?"

"I like doing girl things and boy things. I don't really get why there's a difference…"

Judar grinned. "Well that's a relief! Girls get all the pretty things! It's not fair!"

"Right!?" Kouha agreed. Hakuryuu was left sitting there confused.

"They do…?" He thought about the 'pretty things' his sister had- clothes and jewelry and things like that. They were nice, but he'd never wanted any of it for himself before. But if Judar and Kouha really liked things like that it was probably fine. 

His question went ignored. "Hey, how do you know my name anyway?" Kouha asked Judar.

Judar stood up straight, putting his hands on his hips. "I'm High Priest and a Magi, I know lots of things."

"Wait… how do you not know the Lord Priest, Kouha…?" Hakuryuu asked. That didn't make any sense at all. Everyone who lived in the palace knew Judar! And he was his cousin. A member of the imperial family  _ had _ to know the high priest!

Judar turned back to Hakuryuu. "He just got here, obviously. His mom and him were invited to live in the main palace from now on."

Hakuryuu blinked, confused. "But auntie and uncle already live here…"

"Kouen and Koumei's mom isn't his mom."

"Oh…" Hakuryuu looked to Kouha, who had crossed his arms over his knees and closed in on himself at the explanation. Hakuryuu was still a little young to understand the full ramifications of the situation, let alone know anything about the full extent of Kouha's tragedy, but he got the gist- certainly enough to feel bad for his cousin…

He pouted at Judar. "That was really mean, Lord Priest!"

Judar looked legitimately confused. "What? I just explained the truth! How is that mean??"

Hakuryuu ignored this, finally getting back up to his feet and walking over to Kouha.

"Welcome to the family, Kouha! I'm sorry for all the confusion. It really is nice to meet you!" Hakuryuu offered with a bright smile, holding his hand out to help Kouha up. The fact that he had  _ technically _ been tricked into thinking Kouha was someone he already knew went forgotten.

Kouha hesitated for a moment before managing a small smile. Maybe the crybaby prince wasn't so bad after all… he took Hakuryuu's hand and got to his feet in one quick abrupt movement. "We should play dress up!" He declared as though the previous sadder conversation hadn't happened at all.

Judar quickly moved to push Kouha away, making sure he and Hakuryuu weren't holding hands anymore. "No way! You're gonna get Hakuryuu hurt again!"

Hakuryuu tilted his head, not knowing Kouha's reputation at all. "How would we get hurt playing dress up…?"

Kouha frowned, narrowing his eyes at the Magi before turning his nose up in the air. "I  _ guess _ you could come too." He offered in a backhanded way- he could prove he could have fun without breaking things and then rub it in Judar's face. In the next moment he was grinning excitedly again. "Can I braid your hair?"

Judar reared back as Kouha reached for his braid, holding it protectively as Kouha's hand bounced off his Borg. "No way! A Magi's braid is something special! You wouldn't understand!"

Kouha pouted again. " _ Fine _ ! C'mon, Hakuryuu!" He grabbed Hakuryuu's hand again and started walking off.

"Huh? Okay…" Hakuryuu agreed, confused.

This was, of course, the opposite of what Judar wanted in a number of ways. Someone else taking up Hakuryuu's time like this just wasn't allowed. 

"Hey! Who said I wasn't gonna join, you just can't touch my braid!" Judar informed, trotting after the two, grabbing Hakuryuu's other hand. Hakuryuu, oblivious to Judar's jealousy, started happily swinging everyone's arms as they walked.

"So, where are we going?" Hakuryuu asked cheerily, assuming Kouha had some sort of plan. This was a mistake.

"Oh… I dunno. I just got here."

"So you stormed off without any idea of what you were doing?" Judar criticized.

"No one asked you, priest!" Kouha snapped back.

"My name's Judar!  _ Ju-dar _ !" The Magi pouted. He didn't want Hakuryuu's stupid formal habit rubbing off on the new kid!

Hakuryuu tried to ignore the bickering, looking up at the sky why he tried to think of an actual solution to their current dilemma. "I don't really have anything for dress up… do you, Lord Judar?" Hakuryuu asked, using the priest's name to try and help the other two get along.

Judar blushed a little when Hakuryuu actually called him by name, having really not expected his complaining to make a real difference. He grinned. "I think I have an idea!"

Judar led them as they snuck through the palace, avoiding the adults that might put an end to their little adventure much to Hakuryuu's constant protest. But between both Kouha and Judar, they were able to convince him to go along with sort of breaking the rules for a change. Terrible influences the both of them, really.

Eventually they came to a large empty bedroom. Judar pushed the doors open dramatically. "This used to be one of your sister's, Kouha! But she just got married, so she doesn't live here anymore. Some stuffs still here though." He explained, skipping up to a vanity and immediately rummaging through drawers for whatever makeup he could find. Kouha similarly scampered off to the wardrobe, leaving Hakuryuu standing awkwardly by the doors. 

"Is this really okay? What if she comes back for it…?" He asked nervously.

"That probably won't happen." Judar honestly had no idea, but it was better to get Hakuryuu to stop complaining right?

"She'd want her little brother to have fun, right?" Kouha offered as well, already pulling out robes way too big for him.

"I… I guess that makes sense…" Hakuryuu relented sheepishly. 

Judar hopped back down to the floor, several jars and brushes in his hand. "Alright, Hakuryuu, c'mere!"

"H-huh? Hold on…!"

\--

In the end, Hakuryuu had effectively been turned into a life size doll for the other two.

"Don't cry now, Hakuryuu! You'll make it run!" Judar scolded as he continued to layer on powder to the poor boy's face. He had no less than a dozen braids in his now loose hair, too bright blush and surprisingly well applied eyeshadows. He was drowning in layers of robes that were sized for an adult, with Kouha trying to tie up the ends to make it look like it fit.

Judar himself had actually let Kouha put a few braids into his bangs, now sporting an embroidered red skirt tied around his middle matched the red of his priest robes surprisingly well and trailed a few feet behind him. Kouha had managed to find a half length yi that fit him like a full length one, but the sleeves were ridiculously intricate and huge proportionally, nearly as wide at the end as he was tall. He was also sporting lipstick about the color of his hair.

Hakuryuu sniffed. It had been fun when it was helping the other two find things they liked, but he decided he definitely didn't like getting a makeover…

Kouha tied something a little too tight and Hakuryuu winced. "Ow!"

Judar immediately became defensive, batting Kouha's hands away. "What did I say! Stop hurting him!"

Kouha pouted, then narrowed his eyes again, watching Judar fuss and loosen the chord until he was sure Hakuryuu was okay.

"There. Better?"

"Yeah… Thank you Lord Priest." Hakuryuu sniffed. Judar smiled, but it only lasted a few seconds before he scoffed.

"Whatever. I just don't want you to start crying and ruin your makeup." He insisted. Kouha squinted loudly.

"Why do you fuss over Hakuryuu so much?" He asked point blank. It was annoying, but Judar was definitely just a little obsessed with Hakuryuu- he even yelled at the floor when Hakuryuu stubbed his toe... Maybe it was kinda a relief, knowing it didn't have anything to do with his own reputation, that Judar wasn't shooing him because he was sure  _ he'd  _ do something wrong but just because he would probably try to fight dust for making Hakuryuu sneeze. But like he said, it was starting to get annoying.

Judar, meanwhile, looked at the other boy in utter shock at being called out, no one else ever having had the audacity to do so. "... I don't know what you're talking about." He lied blatantly. 

"Yeah… he usually picks on me…" Hakuryuu agreed, though at least he honestly didn't see what was going on.

Kouha just looked disbelieving. "Haven't you ever picked on the girls you like?"

Both boys panicked at the question for very different reasons.

"No way! Girls have cooties!"

"What about Hakuei?" Judar asked, more than happy to change the subject and hoping the insinuation of Kouha's comment went over Hakuryuu's head.

"Sisters don't count!" Hakuryuu said with the utmost certainty.

Kouha grinned, thoroughly amused by the whole situation. "But you're a prince- you're definitely gonna have to marry a girl one day."

Hakuryuu looked at Kouha in wide eyed horror, slowly sinking down to the floor and hugging his knees to his chest. "But… I don't wanna get cooties…" he mumbled with a forlorn expression.

Judar looked at Hakuryuu sadly, torn about what to do. On the one hand, Kouha was onto him. On the other, Hakuryuu was so sad, even if it was over something kinda stupid. Then again, he supposed he couldn't blame him too much- girls  _ were  _ gross.

Eventually the urge to take care of Hakuryuu won- probably because it was being compounded by the jealousy of thinking about him getting married to some girl when he grew up. Judar shot Kouha a warning glare before turning to the prince.

"You know, as high priest I can make you immune to something like cooties, my liege." He boasted proudly. Hakuryuu brightened immediately.

"Really, you can do that!?"

Judar shrugged. "Sure, why not."

Hakuryuu was absolutely  _ beaming  _ at him. "You're so amazing, Lord Priest!"

Judar found it impossible not to grin, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet now. Hakuryuu was being really cute today~

"So how does it work?" Kouha asked skeptically. Really, Judar wasn't even trying to be subtle anymore.

Judar pouted epicly. "I'm a Magi, how do you think!? With magic obviously!" He snapped. He turned to Hakuryuu and dropped down to his level, patting the prince on the head. "Don't worry Hakuryuu, I'm gonna give you the cootie vaccine now!"

Hakuryuu sat still and waited for whatever magic Judar was going to do, eyes wide and shining in anticipation. Judar, of course, had no idea what he was actually doing. He was just staring at Hakuryuu's big blue eyes while Kouha was staring at  _ him _ waiting for him to fuck up. He had to come up with  _ something.  _ In the end he sort of panicked and wound up, uh… kissing Hakuryuu on the cheek?

"There now you're immune!" He yelled after he pulled away, getting up and floating a few feet away with his back turned. He- he actually just kissed him! On the cheek, but  _ still _ ! Right in front of Kouha! He was so screwed…

Hakuryuu blinked, bringing a hand up to his cheek and tilting his head curiously. Then he beamed again, getting to his feet so he could bow properly. "Thank you Lord priest Judar! You really saved me."

Kouha meanwhile was amazed his jaw wasn't touching the ground. What was more unbelievable, Judar's blatantness or how oblivious Hakuryuu was? Rather than call out Judar directly he tried to call his bluff.

"What about me? I don't want cooties either~"

Judar pouted over his shoulder. "You're already like half-girl or something, you probably already have them."

Hakuryuu frowned a bit. "Lord priest that's mean…"

"But you're immune because you're the priest right? Shouldn't it not matter either way then? Maybe it's not strong enough to help Hakuryuu then. Or maybe you just wanted-"

Before Kouha could finish that thought Judar flew across the room and covered his mouth with his hands. " _ Fine! I'll give you the stupid vaccine too! Just shut up!" _ Judar screeched. He felt Kouha trying to laugh and then lick his hands, an unsurprisingly effective method of getting him to let go that ended with him wiping his hands on his robes with a disgusted face. He huffed, then finally leaned in and kissed Kouha on the cheek in turn.

Kouha's eyes went wide, having really not expected Judar to actually do it. He blushed a bit, carding his fingers through his own hair in embarrassment as the Magi pulled away to sulk. Obviously Judar didn't care about his reputation if he was willing to do something like that. "Um… thanks…" he said bashfully.

Judar blinked, confused about why Kouha had suddenly gone from harassing him to whatever the hell this was. He didn't get the chance to think about it long before Hakuryuu happily trotted up to them, taking one of Kouha's hands in both of his.

"Now we're both immune! Isn't that great?" He said cheerily. Kouha didn't answer right away, regarding Hakuryuu carefully. He was ridiculously naive, but he wasn't judgemental and seemed to be honestly too nice. In the end he really wasn't so bad, even if it was super annoying Judar obviously had a huge crush on him…

"Yeah, it is!" He finally agreed. Judar pouted, annoyed and feeling left out again. But before he could complain, Hakuryuu spoke again.

"You know, thinking about weddings, with all that red you really look like you're a part of one Lord Priest."

Judar blinked and looked down at himself. Well, sorta maybe? He just liked red…

"I guess?"

Kouha grinned. "You'd make a pretty bride, Judar!" And with that he scampered back off to the wardrobe.

Judar glanced at Hakuryuu, who was still a mess. "Now, hold on…" he started nervously, but it was too late.

Not too long later Kouha had managed to doll Judar up in as many red things as he could, making him into the closest approximation to his idea of what a bride looked like. He tossed a few red garments Hakuryuu's way as well, and when he was done he clambered up onto the still in front of the vanity and proclaimed,

"Alright! Now you two are gonna get married!"

Judar turned as red as his clothes. "W-wait a minute…!"

Hakuryuu giggled. "Are we playing wedding now? Your sisters are always asking Hakuei to help them with that sort of game, Kouha."

Kouha grinned. In the end he had decided to do something ready nice for his new friends. After all, they played with him all day and never called him weird or got scared of the messed up thing he said- well, aside from Hakuryuu getting all worried whenever he or Judar swore, but that was nothing compared to the adults who said he was a psychopath, it was kinda cute honestly. He decided he liked them a lot, so he was gonna help them out!

"Yep!" Kouha answered cheerily. "So! Hakuryuu do ya take Judar to be your wife?"

Hakuryuu blinked, standing up straighter and clasping his hands in front of him when he realized the 'ceremony' was starting, and smiled brightly. "I do!"

Judar was dying- no, he was already dead. His soul had left his body. There was no way this was real right? Hakuryuu… Hakuryuu agreed to marry him with such a cute smile on his face... He was dreaming right? He pinched himself, it hurt, but he still wasn't sure. Kouha laughed.

"Do ya take Hakuryuu to be your husband, Judar?"

"N-now wait a second…!"

Hakuryuu turned to look at him with big sad eyes, tears starting to form in the corners. "Do you not want to…?"

This broke Judar.

Judar just stood there with his brain full of incoherent keyboard smashing. Hakuryuu was crying over him not marrying him. Hakuryuu  _ wanted _ to  _ marry _ him. Even if it was just a game- wait…

"Do you Third Prince Ren Hakuryuu take me High Priest Judar to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Judar said quickly.

Kouha pouted. "Hey! I already said that part!"

"Well I messed it up so we're starting over! You didn't say it right anyway!" Judar snapped before turning his attention back to Hakuryuu.

Hakuryuu blinked one, quickly wiping the tears from the corner of his eyes before smiling again. "I do!"

Kouha nodded. "Judar do you-"

"I, High Priest Judar, take Third Prince Ren Hakuryuu as my lawfully wedded husband. I do."

Kouha pouted again, annoyed at getting interrupted. "I now pronounce-"

"With the power invested in me as High Priest of the Kou Empire, I now pronounce us husbands!" Judar declared loudly. Hakuryuu giggled again.

Kouha was about to yell over getting interrupted again, but the last thing Judar said made him realize what was going on. He brought a hand over his mouth to try and keep from cackling. "You- you gotta kiss now."

Much to everyone's surprise, Hakuryuu just smiled more. "Okay!"

He took a few steps closer to Judar, who was standing perfectly still in anticipation. He closed his eyes, and then-

Hakuryuu pecked him on the cheek.

"Hakuryuu that doesn't count! You gotta give me a real kiss!" He complained. Well, it was still a nice thing that happened, but they weren't  _ married _ if he didn't kiss him right!

Hakuryuu blushed. "What!? I can't do that!"

Kouha had plopped down on the stool, swinging his legs in the air giddily. This was  _ priceless.  _ "But if you don't kiss him you're not really married!"

"I'm not kissing someone for a game!" Hakuryuu protested.

Kouha grinned even more. "But it's not a game. Since Judar is high priest, if he says it, it's a real wedding right?"

"What!?" Hakuryuu went red, eyes going wide.

"Kouha!" Judar snapped. How  _ dare  _ he out him like that! He pulled his wand from his sleeve, pointing it at Kouha and using wind magic to knock him off the stool. Kouha didn't seem to even care, laughing hysterically on the floor.

Judar turned back to Hakuryuu, panicking. "Well- I mean- you said you didn't want to marry a girl, so now you don't have to! If we're married you don't gotta marry someone else, so just hurry up and kiss me!"

Hakuryuu shrugged up, tearing up a bit mostly just because everyone was shouting now. "B-but…! We can't really get married! We're gonna get in trouble! Doesn't my family have to be here!?"

"I'm your family. I'm the witness!" Kouha offered helpfully from the floor, wiping very different tears from the corners of his eyes as he continued to giggle. Judar nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Kouha's here!"

"I meant my parents!"

Judar frowned at that. "Your shitty Mom's definitely not invited. C'mon Hakuryuu!" Now he was tugging on Hakuryuu's arm to try and pull him close, Hakuryuu scrunching his face and turning his head away like he was trying to avoid eating something gross.

"Nooo! Lord priest I don't wanna!"

Kouha snickered. "You call your husband by his title? That's really mean, Hakuryuu."

"We're not married!" Hakuryuu finally pulled his arm away, resulting in both boys sulking with their arms crossed.

Kouha finally stopped laughing. This wasn't how this was supposed to go… he got off the floor and wrapped himself around Judar's arm. "If Hakuryuu won't marry you I will, Judar!"

Judar blinked at Kouha. Maybe he could make Hakuryuu jealous? "That's right! I'll just marry Kouha instead! You're gonna miss out Hakuryuu!"

Hakuryuu turned around to face them. "But Kouha! Don't you want Kouen and Koumei to be at your wedding!?"

Kouha started. Shit, Hakuryuu had a point… "I… I guess I would want En and Mei to be there…" he admitted.

Judar pouted. "Oh come on! Not you too Kouha!"

Kouha grinned a bit apologetically. "Well… hey! It's not like the ceremony has a time limit right? So if you ever get Hakuryuu to kiss you you'll be married!" He tried instead. Judar seemed like he was considering it, his mood already improving.

"I'm never gonna kiss you then Judar!"

"So you'd kiss him if you weren't getting married?"

"That's not what I meant!"

Either way, Judar had deflated considerably, hiding his face behind his bangs. Kouha really did feel bad for him- it was kinda his fault after all. "You got rejected pretty bad…"

"Shut up!"

Kouha tried to pay Judar's back reassuringly. "Why d'you wanna marry a crybaby like him so bad anyway?"

Judar blinked the tears back, upset enough that he answered surprisingly honestly. "Hakuryuu is amazing! My Magi sense tells me so! One day he's gonna be a great king!"

Hakuryuu blinked, confused by that. "But I'm just the third prince. Hakuyuu's going to be emperor…"

"Ugh! Not  _ that _ kind of king dummy!" Judar answered, which honestly just confused both Hakuryuu and Kouha- because what other kind of king was there? But rather than ask what that meant Kouha asked something much more self indulgent.

"Hey, hey- what does your Magi sense say about me?"

"Uhh," Judar looked Kouha up and down. He hadn't really thought about it before because he had been so focused on Hakuryuu, but… Kouha's rukh was all twitchy. It was really loud and angry like black rukh even though it was white. Kinda weird, but Judar liked it. "Huh, you're not actually that bad. Your rukh is almost as violent as mine, you'd be a pretty decent king vessel."

Kouha absolutely beamed. Judar had called them both violent but he said it like it was a compliment, and that just about sent him over the moon. He didn't know what rukh was, but he didn't care. He clung to Judar more, moving from his arm to hugging Judar's middle.

"Judar forget Hakuryuu! Marry me instead!! I'll kiss you as many times as you need!" 

Judar started trying to peel Kouha off him at that. "I just said I like Hakuryuu better!" Nevermind he'd just agreed to marry Kouha a minute ago.

Hakuryuu shrugged up at that. "I'm really sorry Lord Priest." He really did feel bad…

Judar huffed. "If you're so sorry then kiss me!"

"I already told you I can't!"

It was at this point the door to the room opened. All three boys jumped.

"There you are Haku…. ryuu…"

Hakuyuu took in the scene carefully, the three little kids all draped in clothes way too big for them with makeup smeared over their tiny faces. Not to mention whatever had happened to everyone's hair. Well at least it looked like they'd had fun. It was still pretty cute even if it was confusing.

Hakuryuu ran up to his brother, reaching out his arms like he wanted to be picked up. "Hakuyuu! Lord Priest is picking on me again!"

Hakuyuu picked up his brother on request, trying to wipe his face clean at least a little.

Judar pouted. "No I'm not! You're the one picking on me, Hakuryuu! We're supposed to be married."

Hakuyuu blinked, looking at the scene more closely and realizing all the red clothes. "Married huh? You guys have fun playing one of those wedding games Hakuei used to play all the time?" He asked calmly, trying to de-escalate whatever had been happening. Judar did pick on his baby brother a lot, but he took care of him a lot too.

"He said it was a real wedding because he's high priest! I'm sorry big brother I didn't know!" Hakuryuu cried, assuming he was already in trouble even if he wasn't

Hakuyuu sighed, bouncing Hakuryuu a bit to try and help sooth him. He smiled at Judar. "Well, I gotta say, that's pretty bold trying to marry my baby brother without my blessing, Judar. But maybe in a few years if you ask me first…" Of course, Hakuyuu didn't quite realize the serious extent of Judar's crush on his brother, he just was trying to find a middle ground to stop what he thought was an argument over the rules to their game. Either way, both Hakuryuu and Judar perked up.

"I'm holding you to that!" Declared with a determined look in his eye. Hakuryuu sniffed and wiped his eyes.

"So I'm not in trouble…?"

"Nah! You could do worse than Judar, you two have a… lot more in common than you think." It had started at teasing, but Hakuyuu had gone and made himself worried over something serious. He looked at Judar with sympathy. The poor kid, being yanked around by  _ those people _ all the time… "Maybe in a few years Judar will be less busy as priest and you two will get to play more often."

Hakuryuu smiled brightly then hugged his brother. "Yay!"

Judar meanwhile, stared at the eldest prince in awe. He'd known exactly what he meant even if Hakuryuu had no idea. He wasn't really used to people treating him with sympathy… he was a little worried, it was dangerous to say things out loud like that even if it was vague, but it made him really happy to hear it…

He floated over to Hakuyuu, hugging the leg opposite the side he was holding Hakuryuu and clinging there. "I'm coming too. I have to follow my brother in law."

"I told you were not married!" Hakuryuu whined.

Kouha, meanwhile, was just standing awkwardly, feeling extremely left out. That was the crown prince right? Kouen said a lot of nice things about him, but to Kouha he still… well, he probably didn't even know Kouha existed. Hopefully he wouldn't get in too much trouble.

But Hakuyuu only smiled at him. "Hey, You're Kouha, right? Kouen and Koumei talk about you a lot. Kouen said you're already a very strong warrior. Sorry we haven't gotten a chance to meet until now- I'm your cousin Hakuyuu."

Kouha blushed a bit. He felt dumb, Kouen was always right! Of course Hakuyuu was really this nice… he kicked the floor awkwardly. "Uh, yeah. Nice to meet you n stuff."

Hakuyuu smiled softly. He of course knew all the unfortunate details of Kouha's past. But the boy he was looking at just looked like a normal kid who was having fun with his friends, not some sort of feral demon like the court gossiped about. Honestly, he was glad he'd run into Judar while he was on his own- they'd be able to help each other a lot. He kneeled down so he could tussle Kouha's hair, Judar moving from his leg to hang around his neck off his free shoulder.

"I'm lucky to have such a cute cousin. Kouen and Koumei are very proud of you."

Kouha blushed. "That's because En and Mei are the best brothers!"

Hakuryuu pouted. "No- Hakuyuu and Hakuren are!"

Kouha pouted back. "No! En and Mei!"

"No! Hakuyuu and-"

Hakuyuu sighed. This sort of thing was probably inevitable. Oh well. He patted both boys on the shoulder. "I think that Hakuryuu and Kouha are the best brothers."

The argument was put to an end rather swiftly with that- both boys looking up at Hakuyuu in awe, Hakuryuu grinning brightly after and hugging his brother tightly. Hakuyuu stood after, offering his hand to Kouha who took it happily, and started leading the three out.

"Alright, let's get you guys cleaned up." He said with a laugh.

\--

"See! Safe to say we have sufficiently consummated our union since then. So we're married." Judar said matter of factly after they finished recounting the events from that day.

Hakuryuu smiled fondly, having taken something else away from the story. "You really carried a torch for me for that long?" He said more than asked. Judar was really something else, having stayed by his side so all those years.

"Well, yeah! I always knew you were my king, Hakuryuu. I mean, even I got a little worried for a while there, but we're together now, so it's fine!" Judar grinned brightly. Hakuryuu caught the expression. Judar was so sweet to him.

"But man! You really were dense as a kid."

Hakuryuu's expression fell. He spoke too soon.

"I was  _ five _ ." Hakuryuu argued.

Judar snickered. "Well, you figured it out eventually."

Hakuryuu sighed, but smiled again despite himself. "I'm honestly surprised you didn't bring this up sooner."

Judar shrugged. "Well, I'll admit I forgot about it too, but Alidumbass' wedding reminded me. But the point is we're married!"

"Apparently." Hakuryuu chuckled, though his smile softened right after. "I'm glad Hakuyuu gave you his blessing. I'm glad I know for when we have an official ceremony."

"H-hey…" Judar protested lightly as Hakuryuu became serious. The last thing he wanted was to make him sad thinking about something like that…

Hakuryuu shook his head. "It's alright. I'm happy." He assured, leaning down to kiss Judar on the forehead. To lighten the mood he joked. "And I'll have to apologize to Kouha for stealing you away."

"Pft- pretty sure he's been over me for a while now. Though I think he'll kill us both if we don't let him help with our shit after he made that dress for the strong woman." He wondered if Kouha remembered that day. He probably did more than they did, it would explain why he'd clung to him for so long. "Sides, he was the one who started our wedding in the first place. We should thank him!"

Hakuryuu smiled. "I suppose you're right, dear husband." He said it sweetly, almost bashfully as though he were embarrassed to use the phrase.

Judar grinned. "Of course I am, dear husband!" He chirped back, nuzzling up to Hakuryuu before finally yawning. They had meant to go to sleep a while ago after all. "G'night, Hakuryuu…" he mumbled as he finally let himself begin to doze off.

Hakuryuu pet Judar's hair softly as he watched him finally settle in for the night, letting his own eyes fall shut in turn. "Good night, Judar."


End file.
